Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas
*Astilleros de Allanteen VIThe Clone Wars: Wild Space'' |diseñador= |linea= Destructores Estelares |modelo= Destructor Estelar Clase Venator |clase= *Destructor Estelar *Nave capital |coste = Valor estimado en 59 millones de créditos de la República |modificado = |sistemasmod = |largo= 1.137 metros |envergadura= 548 metros |altura= 268 metros |masa= |aceleracion= 3.000 G |mglt= |velatmos= 975 km/h |motor= *Motores de accionamiento primario (4 en popa; 2 en babor, 2 de estribor) *Motores de accionamiento secundario (2 en popa; 1 en babor, 1 de estribor) *Motores de tracción terciaria (4 en popa; 1 en babor, 1 de estribor) |hipermotor= *Clase 1.0 *Respaldo: Clase 15 |alcance= 60.000 años luz (efectivo) |sishiperimpulsor= |potenciasalida=Pico: 3,6 × 1024 W |energia= Reactor de aniquilación de hipermateria |escudo= equipado (parecido al de un [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I|Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I]]) |casco=530 (DR 60) |sensor= |blanco= |navegacion= Computadora de navegación equipada |armamento= *Torretas turboláser dobles pesadas DBY-827 (8) *Cañones turboláser dobles medianos (2) *Cañones láser de defensa puntual(52) *Proyectores de rayo tractor (6) *Lanzadores de torpedos de protones pesados (4) **16 torpedos cada uno |complementos= *[[Caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V/Leyendas|Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V]] o Cazas estelares V-19 Torrente (192) *Cazas estelares ARC-170 (36) *[[Interceptor Eta-2 clase Actis|Interceptores Eta-2 clase Actis]] (192) *Cañoneras LAAT/i (40) *Caminantes militares (24) *Varias lanzaderas *Base guarnición prefabricada (1) |muelle= |escape= |tripulación= 7.400 |tripulacionmin= |pasajeros= 2.000 soldados |carga= 20.000 toneladas métricas |abastecimiento= 2 años |año= |funciones= *Destructor *Portanaves de cazas estelares *Transporte militar *Nave de mando *Fragata |armada= |flota= |propietarios= |comandante= |primer uso=22 ABYStar Wars: The Clone Wars (película) |primera vista= |retirado= |batallas= |destruido= |era= *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *Era de la RebeliónStar Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de las Corrupción *Era de la Nueva RepúblicaCrimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3 *Era del LegadoLegado de la Fuerza: Revelación |afiliacion= *República Galáctica *Imperio GalácticoThe Essential Guide to Warfare *Piratas *Mandalorianos *Imperio Restaurado *Flota Irregular de Las Fauces *Remanente de la Alianza GalácticaLegacy 47: The Fate of Dac }} El Destructor Estelar clase ''Venator, también conocido como '''Destructor clase ''Venator,Revenge of the Sith (TCG) el '''crucero de ataque de la República y, posteriormente, como el crucero de ataque Imperial,[http://www.hasbro.com/default.cfm?page=ps_results&product_id=18519 Hasbro Imperial Venator model] era una de las naves capitales usadas extensivamente por la República Galáctica durante el final de las Guerras Clon, así como por el Imperio Galáctico. Fue diseñado y construido por Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat y Astilleros de Allanteen VI. Características Dimensiones [[Archivo:Venator-class Star Destroyer schematic.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Sección lateral de un Venator (de izquierda a derecha): hangares, núcleo del reactor central de hipermateria, hipermotor y reactores auxiliares.]] Siendo una gran nave tenía 1.137 metros de largo, lo que la convierte en una de las naves capitales más grandes capaces de realizar operaciones atmosféricas, aterrizando en planetas para cargar y descargar tropas y vehículos. La clase Venator nació del éxito de la [[Nave de asalto clase Acclamator|nave de asalto clase Acclamator]] y fue diseñada por Lira Blissex para servir como una nave de guerra mediana, versátil y multifuncional. Usos Aunque fuera diseñada principalmente para el combate nave contra nave, la clase Venator tenía usos secundarios, desde portanaves de cazas estelares,Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 14 (desplegandose) hasta transporte militar y escolta de acorazados. El hecho de poseer tan gran capacidad de almacenaje de cazas lo hizo muy popular entre los Jedi, ya que lo podían utilizar como transporte para sus naves. Como nave popular multiusos de la Armada de la República, la clase Venator estaba considerada lo suficientemente equipado, tanto en armamento como en escudos, como para liderar misiones en mundos del Borde Exterior como Utapau, así como lo suficientemente rápidas como para perseguir a los corredores de bloqueos. Debido a que son relativamente menos autosuficientes que otras naves de la flota, la clase Venator a menudo dependía de las líneas de suministro para ayudarlas en las campañas de largo alcance.''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) Estas naves solían llevar el color rojo, que significaba inmunidad diplomática, igual que otros muchos vehículos de la República; en los primeros tiempos del Imperio Galáctico, los cascos de estas naves fueron repintados de gris, dándoles una apariencia gris Imperial opaca. Sistemas ofensivos y defensivos [[Archivo:VenatorTurbolasers-HH.png|thumb|left|200px|Un Destructor Estelar clase Venator disparando todas las baterías.]] El armamento de un solo Destructor Estelar clase Venator consistía en 8 torretas turboláser dobles DBY-827, 2 cañones turboláser dobles medianos, 52 cañones láser dobles de defensa puntual o turbolásers y 4 lanzadores de torpedos de protones pesados. Las ocho torretas turboláser dobles pesadas de la clase Venator eran sus armas principales y tenían dos modos de seguimiento. En el modo de precisión a larga distancia, las DBY-827 podían dar en un blanco en el espacio de 10 minutos luz. Durante los disparos en combate nave contra nave, las torretas podían rotar en tres segundos gracias a su rapidez de movimiento. En términos de poder de fuego, estas armas sólo eran equiparables a las de un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]]. La DBY-827 tenía siete configuraciones diferentes de disparo. Esto permitía a los pilotos y artilleros de la clase Venator seleccionar diferentes grados de destrucción, desde un simple disparo hasta una andanada vaporizadora. Como nave de batalla que era, la clase Venator era capaz de desviar la energía de sus reactores a sus turboláser pesados cuando lo necesitaba. Como resultado, una flotilla de Destructores clase Venator eran capaz de traspasar los escudos de un acorazado de la Federación de Comercio con facilidad. Gracias a la sugerencia de Anakin Skywalker, un cañón turboláser pesado SPHA se instaló dentro del hangar ventral de algunos Venator de la Flota del Círculo Abierto. La instalación de estos cañones se hizo pensando en la protección de los Destructores Estelares mientras abrían sus largas puertas ventrales. Serían usados con un éxito considerable durante la Batalla de Coruscant. Sistemas de propulsión [[Archivo:BlockadeofFelucia.png|thumb|left|220px|Las unidades de motor de un Venator.]] Los Venator estaban equipados con poderosos motores y en hipermotor Clase 1 con un alcance de efectividad de 60.000 años luz. Su reactor principal podría aniquilar hasta 40,000 toneladas de combustible de hipermateria por segundo, produciendo un máximo de 3.6 x 1024 vatios de potencia. Este poder era dirigido a cuatro propulsores primarios, dos propulsores secundarios y dos propulsores terciarios, con cuatro a cada lado del montaje del hipermotor. La sala de máquinas principal tenía varios cilindros de potencia verticales que cubrían la sala, con pasillos en diferentes niveles que brindaban acceso al personal a bordo. Complemento A pesar de poseer armas poderosas y estar a la par con la [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I|clase Victoria]], la clase Venator fue diseñada para albergar cazas estelares. Sus hangares eran mucho más grandes que los de otros Destructores Estelares como la clase Victoria y modelos posteriores como la clase Imperator/Imperial. Antes de la formación del Imperio Galáctico, un Venator típico de la República llevaba un complemento de 420 cazas: 192 cazas estelares V-19 o Ala-V, 192 [[Interceptor Eta-2 clase Actis|interceptores Eta-2 clase Actis]] y al menos 36 ARC-170. La nave también mantenía típicamente una variedad de lanzaderas en sus hangares. Como era capaz de ingresar a la atmósfera de un planeta y aterrizar en su superficie, la clase Venator pre Imperial tenía un complemento estándar de 40 cañoneras LAAT/i y 24 caminantes militares para operaciones planetarias. El crucero también era capaz de mantener una base de guarnición prefabricada para batallas a largo plazo en planetas. [[Archivo:Venator_hangar.jpg|thumb|left|220px|Hangar principal de una nave clase Venator.]] En adición al hangar ventral estándar, la proa de un Venator podía abrirse para revelar una pista de despegue dorsal de medio kilómetro de longitud. Esto le permitía al Venator lanzar rápidamente cientos de cazas. Sin embargo, la lenta apertura y cierre de las puertas blindadas de proa podía dejar a la nave extremadamente vulnerable. Aunque tenía un escudo fuerte para compensar sus puntos débiles, este aspecto fue omitido en diseños posteriores de otros Destructores Estelares, como la clase Imperator/Imperial. En las naves de la Flota del Círculo Abierto, se colocó un cañón turboláser SPHA cerca de la abertura del hangar ventral con el fin de proteger a la nave a lo largo del arco ventral. La clase Venator también tenía aberturas de hangar en su lado de babor y estribor. Estos hangares se utilizaron para atracar con estaciones espaciales, torres de amarre y naves estelares más grandes, con el fin de transferir tropas y materiales. Puente de mando [[Archivo:Venator bridge.png|left|thumb|220px|El puente de un Destructor Estelar clase Venator Imperial.]] Debido a su propósito como portanaves (tanto de cazas como de tropas), la clase Venator tenía un diseño de puente de mando doble. Una de las torres era el puente de mando de cazas, mientras que la otra servía como un puente de mando normal. En diseños futuros, este diseño de puente doble también se utilizó. Un diseño similar de doble torre también se vio en el [[Destructor Estelar clase Secutor/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Secutor]]. El puente de mando se diseñó con pozos de tripulación dobles donde los operadores estarían estacionados para controlar las diversas funciones de la nave. Los oficiales patrullarían los pasillos y tendrían una vista panorámica del exterior Este diseño de puente se convertiría en una característica estándar en la mayoría de las naves de guerra Imperiales.Starships of the Galaxy En la parte superior de cada torre había un módulo de comunicaciones y escáneres de hiperondas. Su función era similar a la de los globos escáner en la clase Imperial y otras naves de APK, pero tenía una forma plana. Las naves insignias en las flotillas de Venator tenían torres de mando pintadas de rojo para distinguirlas de las otras naves. Historia Origen Republicano [[Archivo:Venator ventral view.jpg|thumb|left|El vientre de un destructor estelar clase Venator]] La clase Venator compartió algunas características de diseño con una clase de nave de guerra que sirvió en la flota de los Neo-Cruzados Mandalorianos miles de años antes de las Guerras Clon.Knights of the Old Republic 17: Nights of Anger, Part 2 Los Destructores Estelares clase Venator se desplegaron en muchas batallas durante las Guerras Clon, en particular durante la Batalla de Coruscant, cuando más de un millar de estas naves contribuyeron a la protección de la capital, y jugaron un papel fundamental al rechazar las fuerzas de la CSI y en el rescate del Canciller Supremo Palpatine. Las fuerzas Separatistas categorizaron este tipo de naves como una clase de Crucero, para contrastar la designación de clase Escolta a las naves más pequeñas, como la [[Crucero ligero clase Arquitens/Leyendas|clase Arquitens]] y la [[Crucero clase Consular (Carguero c70 reacondicionado)/Leyendas|clase Consular]]. Estas naves de guerra fueron lo suficientemente rápidas como para perseguir a los corredores de bloqueos, mientras que también eran lo suficientemente grandes como para dirigir operaciones independientes, como la Batalla de Cato Neimoidia, la Batalla de Kashyyyk y la Batalla de Utapau. También podían utilizarse para desplegar tropas en superficies planetarias, y servir como escoltas para los grandes acorazados, pero su función principal era desplegar cazas estelares. Como las naves de línea, a menudo se agrupaban en líneas de tres o cuatro naves.The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Periodo Imperial y más allá Al final de las Guerras Clon, se habían convertido en la nave capital más popular de la República, aunque poco después de la formación del Nuevo Orden, fue eclipsada por diseños inspirados en la [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria/Leyendas|clase Victoria]]. A pesar de ello, los Venator siguieron siendo utilizados con gran efecto en los primeros años del Imperio.The First to Strike En el Imperio, estas naves fueron despojadas de las marcas de colores de los modelos de la República. Al menos dos Venator participaron en la persecución de la nave contrabandista L-4000 Uhumele junto con un contingente de escuadrones de caza. [[Archivo:Imperial Venator.jpg|thumb|250px|Destructor Estelar clase Venator del Imperio Galáctico.]] Finalmente, las naves más robustas como la clase Imperator y la [[Destructor Estelar clase Tector/Leyendas|clase Tector]] salieron victoriosas, y el Venator y sus variantes se eliminaron gradualmente. Esto se debía en parte a su excesiva dependencia de cazas estelares, que iba en contra de la Doctrina Tarkin y debido a su prominente posición en la Armada de la República, de la cual el Imperio intentaba distanciarse.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Esto llevó a que más grupos marginales obtuvieran Venator, así como varios Moffs Imperiales, que los usaron en sus flotas de defensa privadas, y para sus varias milicias.http://jasonfry.tumblr.com/post/23039847571/eg-to-warfare-endnotes-pt-7 El Estratega Supremo mandaloriano comandó un Destructor Estelar Venator durante los primeros años de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Esta nave fue destruida durante una batalla sobre Mandalore por una flota del Consorcio Zann. La Armada Imperial usó varios Venator como escuelas de vuelo para pilotos militares, junto con varios Destructores Estelares clase Imperial y los [[Nave de Batalla clase Lucrehulk|acorazados clase Lucrehulk]] capturados. El Vensenor fue una nave notable que sirvió en este papel. Los Venator Imperiales también se utilizaron como parte del cordón de seguridad para el Conducto Santuario que llevaba al sistema Endor durante la construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte II.Star Wars: The Card Game - Balance of the Force Al menos un Venator sirvió en la Flota Irregular de Las Fauces de la almirante Daala en el 40 DBY al 44 DBY.Destino de los Jedi: Ascensión Al menos dos se usaron en la Evacuación de Dac en el 137 DBY. Entre bastidores [[Archivo:Venpro.jpg|thumb|left|230px|Imágenes de perfil de Destructor Estelar clase Venator.]] La sala de máquina de la clase Venator está diseñada en base a los Sistema de Control de Gravedad del SDF-1 Macross, de la serie anime Macross. En Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections, la clase Venator se describe como un destructor de escolta para los más grandes acorazados de la República, y se describe como una nave de guerra en sí mismo. Mano Invisible). Lo más probable es que sea una referencia a los diferentes sistemas de clasificación que están en uso, uno de los cuales etiqueta Destructores Estelares como las clases Victoria y Venator que son destructores de tamaño mediano, mientras que otro los etiqueta como acorazados. En el mismo libro, se dice que los utapaunos utilizan naves de guerra "de escala reducida", como el [[Crucero pesado clase Acorazado|crucero pesado clase Acorazado]]. Esto explica por qué a menudo se hace referencia a la clase Acorazado como un crucero en lugar de una fragata (incluso cuando muchos fueron reconstruidos como fragatas de asalto), a pesar de ser más pequeños que los Destructores Estelares del Imperio y sus Cruceros Estelares. Un sistema similar sería descrito por los estudiosos de la Nueva República como el Sistema de Clasificación Imperial en muchos de los libros de referencia de West End Games. En el desarrollo inicial de Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra, la clase Venator se vio en al menos una o dos capturas de pantalla promocionales. Luego se presentó en la demo, pero se eliminó del juego final, aunque se puede volver a introducir completamente en el juego. La unidad finalmente se incluyó en el paquete de expansión de El Imperio en Guerra Forces of Corruption y se puede comprar en el modo Escaramuza del juego; Sin embargo, no está disponible en escenarios relacionados con historias. Apariciones *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' *''The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * * *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Droids Over Iego'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars 6'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Obsession 3'' *''Obsession 4'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * * * *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] / cómics / novela / novela juvenil * * *''Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Dark Times 11: Vector, Part 5'' *''Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Dark Times—Out of the Wilderness 2'' *''Dark Times—Fire Carrier 1'' *''Dark Times—Fire Carrier 3'' *''Dark Times—Fire Carrier 5'' *''Dark Times—A Spark Remains 1'' *''Dark Times—A Spark Remains 4'' *''Darth Vader and the Ghost Prison 1'' *''Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 2'' *''Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 3'' *''Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 5'' *''Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 2'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' * *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars: The Card Game - Balance of the Force'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 4'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascensión'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Apocalipsis'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' juego *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' película *''Evil Eyes'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Official Magazine 59'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' * *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * * * * *''Stay on Target'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' *''Stay on Target'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Productos de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat Categoría:Clases de naves estelares mandalorianas Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Destructores Estelares Categoría:Destructores Estelares clase Venator